The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum `Purple Lucky Time`.
The new variety is a natural single branch sport discovered in a controlled planting of the variety `Lucky Time`. (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,777). The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.